Pineapple Scented
by cleartempest
Summary: Tsuna recieves a little visit in the shower. Oneshot 6927 explicitness. You have been warned.


Er…

Warnings: Explicit yaoi and OOC-ness and all that stuff. Tis essentially PRON, peoples…

Disclaimer: I dun own dis series.

In this particular fic, assume that 69 knows what 27 is thinking. Kufufu…

It Begins

Tsuna pushed opened the door to his bathroom. It had been another weary day involving Haru, Lambo, and an angry Gokudera-kun. Just thinking about the details gave him a headache.

It wasn't that Tsuna hated his family or this whole mafia business he was suddenly a part of.

It was just that…sometimes it was so FRUSTRATING.

He locked the door behind him and leaned toward his mirror, loosening his tie and beginning to strip for a shower. Since Reborn had showed up from Italy, every day had been more chaotic than the last. And Tsuna suddenly found that he had to share the house with three hit men babies, a poisonous woman in love with one baby, and a kid who…who was on speaking terms with a planet. A planet. With rings and gas and celestial matter and everything. A PLANET.

Not only that, but more weird people have been coming over to his house and Reborn has been making his life at school, at home, basically everywhere, a comprehensively mortifying misery. And most of the time, all the time, he wanted nothing more than to completely vaporize. If only Gokudera-kun would allow Tsuna to blow himself up. Though, if he asked Gokudera for dynamite, he'd definitely get some. His friend's image suddenly flashed in his mind, 'Juudaime!' Tsuna felt a bit guilty for shuddering in horror. Gokudera was his friend…but he could be quite scary sometimes.

Though, Tsuna had to say, he has surely met weirdos more scary than Gokudera…now that he considered it, Gokudera was less imposing than Hibird when he put him up for comparison against those…others. But then again, Hibird has some serious balls, being able to befriend Hibari and all. Ugh. He shook his head frantically, what was this train of thought?

He commenced the flow of his shower spray, testing the temperature with his hands before he got in.

"Ahh…" the shower was so nice. He let his hair get thoroughly soaked in the warm water, and rolled his head around, loosening anxiety tightened muscles. And for a moment, he forgot his reverie. One thing that indirectly resulted from all this mafia stuff was that Tsuna's hygiene suddenly took a turn for the better. All of a sudden, he was taking the shampoo's advice to rinse and repeat and he scrubbed so much he was sure his skin was smoother than Reborn's…baby butt. Not that he was up for comparison. It was just that his showers had been the only time he found he was completely alone. And he drew it out as much as possible. And in the process of stalling, he found some odd pleasure in trying out new soaps and such. Kinda like a girl, he winced, blah, no one would ever have to know. His lack of manly odors in physical education could be attributed to his lack of movement.

Though he could totally see Reborn bursting in and dragging him out covered in only fragrant soap suds, it has not happened yet. And for that, he was grateful. Very grateful. But, nonetheless, that thought was scary.

He picked up a bar of soap. It was still wrapped in its glossy paper package. He tugged it off, careful not to pull too hard and end up with crummy soggy paper shreds all over the floor of the tub. He was sure he looked pretty unmanly when he smiled at how velvety soft this particular bar of soap was.

But…it was not like it mattered. He was completely alone.

A soft laughter suddenly eased into his consciousness. And Tsuna jumped. It was so…close. And so terribly…familiar.

It-it couldn't be, he was just hearing things, and he was certain that he was-

"Alone? Don't make me laugh TOO much."

Tsuna gasped, and the bar of soap slipped from his fingers and…didn't fall to the ground.

It was when he realized there was no 'thud' sound when he no longer felt the spray of the shower. It was being blocked by someone behind him. Something warm and slippery pressed against the small of his back. His soap.

"Ro-Roku- Eeee!" He froze as a hand snaked around his waist and roamed slowly upward towards his chest.

Then, that laugh sounded again. "Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, as insightful as ever."

N-no way. "What-" Then Tsuna's eyes opened impossibly wider as he felt the bar of soap slide lower.

Tsuna tried to pull away from who was quite literally the living devil, but to no avail.

He shuddered as a torrid whisper brushed against his ear. "You think you can escape?" This position, it was so horribly familiar. He gasped as he felt a warm mouth on his ear. And he felt the bar of soap slide in between his ass cheeks, a corner of the bar of soap just barely pressed into him. His body flushed unbearably.

"P-please don't, ah!" Mukuro had tweaked a nipple.

Tsuna blushed at his own reactions. He reached between his legs to have some control of the situation. Only to find both of his wrists easily captured in one of the other boy's hands.

A smooth voice crooned into his ear, "Hmmm, so responsive," Tsuna's insides twisted and ground chaotically at the dark and silky voice.

He shut his eyes. "St-stop it."

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun," the devil boy laughed amusedly, "I know you don't mean that at all." Lips and teeth nipped at his neck, that area below his ear. Tsuna found it harder to think. He tilted his neck according to the movement of that warm mouth.

Then warm breath was hovering over his lips. When had he turned his head?

Tsuna felt lips descend upon his. Leisurely and easily, Mukuro slid his tongue in and claimed the boy's mouth.

"Mmmph!" Tsuna found that he could not disconnect his mouth with Mukuro's, no matter how much he tried. Much to his horror, he felt his legs weaken. And…and did he just moan into the devil reincarnate's mouth? This was the first time Tsuna had ever kissed…anyone, and it didn't help that Mukuro was frustratingly good at this.

Mukuro nibbled at Tsuna's lips, and then went once more for his mouth. A low throaty moan sounded from the taller boy, as if he were appreciating something delicious. Tsuna's heart thudded impossibly faster, he felt feverish, anticipating the next movement Mukuro made with his velvety tongue. His damp skin grew even more sensitized. And the long since separated warm spray of the shower was replaced by the unbelievably scorching body heat of the other boy.

It must have been an illusion. There was no way…

Tsuna groaned into Mukuro's mouth as he felt a thumb swipe over a nipple, and hands run down his chest, his sensitive sides, wandering lower ever so slowly. The devil boy's touch was…unearthly.

There was no way… that this was supposed to feel so good.

Tsuna whimpered as Mukuro pulled away from the kiss, embarrassing hints of desperation frayed his voice. "Mukuro…" His breaths came in pants and gasps, the air in the shower was overwhelmingly humid.

That chuckle again, "Oh, young boss of the Vongola, we are far from finished." Tsuna shuddered as a searing tongue glided up the length of his cheek. "I am going to make you mine." And without warning or pretense, Mukuro encircled Tsuna's heated flesh with his hand and gave a harsh pump.

Tsuna cried out at the sudden movement and climaxed. Spilling seed into Mukuro's waiting hand.

"Oho, already?" And before Tsuna could feel embarrassed for losing it so soon, he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, followed by fingers. He tasted himself, he felt Mukuro tasting him.

"Mmm…Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna's blush rose, how could hearing his own name be so erotic? He could already feel blood rushing back, the feeling in his stomach tightened again.

Then…then he became aware of another aspect of Mukuro. It was poking the small of his back. He gasped and twitched forward, only to find that he had no other means of support other than the devil boy's body. But he didn't fall. Mukuro pulled him close. He ground against him, and Tsuna almost squeaked. He could just FEEL Mukuro's smirk widening.

"I do not let my toys break while I am still playing with them."

Tsuna lowered his gaze to find Mukuro fiddling with the bar of soap, casually turning it over in his hand. Then the scented object was placed on the soap holder. And Mukuro's soapy hand disappeared from view.

He felt a slippery finger swipe at his entrance, and slowly push in.

And being Tsuna, he panicked and clenched at the sudden intrusion. Most boys his age knew how two men could have sex, even he did. But he just knew how they would fit. He never really thought of how it would feel, and how exactly it could feel good to have something rammed up such a…PERSONAL place.

"Relax, Tsunayoshi-kun, you are clamping very hard. I have but one finger in you."

And just when he thought it was impossible, he flushed even more. "Ah…Mu-Mukuro-san, this is weird…"

"How so?"

"Well, because- ah!"

Mukuro had touched something that made Tsuna's insides turn to jello. He whimpered shakily at the warmth that spread to his arousal.

Mukuro chuckled softly into Tsuna's ear. "Oh, here?"

Before he could say anything, the young mafioso-in-training felt a hand push him forward. His arms rose instantaneously to prop himself on the wall facing him, just in time. Had he missed, his head would have crashed against the tiles in the shower. "H-hey, I almost died!"

"But you didn't." Mukuro grazed that sweet spot again.

Tsuna gasped, rendered completely incoherent. "Ooh…" His fingers clutched at the wall. He moved his bottom into Mukuro's touch, groaning as he felt another finger enter him.

"Ah, having fun are we?" Mukuro ran a hand down the arch of Tsuna's back, chuckling at Tsuna's receptivity. "Answer me now, or I'll stop."

Tsuna's heart almost skipped a beat when he no longer felt the fingers against his prostate. "Yes, we are! Just…please, more…"

"Oho, more what, exactly?" The hand traveled underneath, ghosting over Tsuna's aching arousal. A hand ran up petal-soft inner thighs.

Tsuna shuddered slightly, blushing. Mukuro had touched him there only a few moments ago, but it had been so quick, and he hadn't anticipated it. Being consciously aware of the other boy's hand between his legs was a different feeling altogether.

"Nnngh…p-put…" Tsuna really didn't want to have to say it. He had really never felt more flustered in his life. He swallowed hard. "Do it, put your...yourself in me."

He felt the fingers pull out slowly and something warmer rest at his entrance. "What do you say now?"

Tsuna chewed at his bottom lip. "Please?"

Mukuro grabbed at Tsuna's hips and pushed into him.

He heard the taller bay groan. "Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, so tight..."

"AHH!" Tsuna shut his eyes. It was too much, too hard, too hot, too fast. "W-wait! Stop, it hurts!"

Mukuro laughed. "Your pain delights me so." His breath hitched as he continued to push into the smaller boy. "Sawada, if you don't relax, I'll have to make you."

"Eeee!" You can't force someone to relax! "Wait- slowdownslow-AHH!" Mukuro had pulled out and rammed into his sweet spot. "Ah! Mu-Mukuro!"

That laugh again. "That's right, Sawada. Scream for me. Don't be shy, no one will hear."

And he did.

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was feeling. This spot deep within him…if Mukuro can make him feel like this, he'd subject himself to this again.

"You will, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Huh? Wha-ah!" He felt Mukuro squeeze his neglected hard-on. He tilted his head back, eyes shut. "Oooh…" He was always made to speak before something unexpected happened. Mukuro never let Tsuna finish his sentences.

Not that he could form any sentences right now, anyways. The only thing on his mind at that point in time was the sensations building in intensity, Mukuro striking his sensitive bundle of nerves, Mukuro caressing his body and pumping him, the unbearable steam in the shower.

He was completely overwhelmed at the hands of the other. He dropped everything, all the worries he had, everything on his mind washed away as he reached for that white hot oblivion. This sexual euphoria, and his lack of coherent thoughts, it felt so good to him.

"You're holding back," Mukuro breathed. "You don't want me to go, do you?"

"A-ah…Mukuro…" He gasped at the taller boy's hot squeeze.

"I can always help you forget." Mukuro melted their lips together. This time, Tsuna ran his tongue along the other's lips and into his mouth, with all intent of savoring this boy's taste. The essence of this dangerous boy so far from reality, he wanted that, the permanent and yet evanescent nature of Rokudo Mukuro's existence.

"No, you do not." He felt the taller boy whisper against his lips.

And before he could answer, he felt Mukuro ram his sweet spot, hard. He cried out as he came. Mukuro slightly disconnected their mouths, hovered his lips just above the other boy's, to take notice of Tsuna's moans and sounds of release.

Waves of Tsuna's climax washed through his core, his body involuntarily clamped down. Mukuro groaned softly at the sudden intense tightness and bit into Tsuna's neck, spilling his own seed inside of him. He seemed to enjoy Tsuna's startled moan. He deepening his bite, running his tongue over the coppery blood pooling over the tender wound. Mukuro rode out the orgasm and milked Tsuna until they were both completely spent.

"You are mine, Tsunayoshi-kun. I will hold possession of your body…forever."

And with the same laugh that announced his presence initially, Mukuro departed, "Arrivederci."

And before Tsuna could reply to the parting boy, he screamed as the spray of the shower hit him.

It was cold as ice.

THE END

And that's that. Hope you liked it. Reviewers will be smothered to death by my LOVE.

Just kidding. But DO review!


End file.
